1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet processing apparatus for processing a set of at least one sheet comprising a laterally moveable post-processing module. The invention also pertains to a method for processing a set of at least one sheet in a sheet processing apparatus and to a printing system comprising such sheet processing apparatus.
2. Background of the Invention
Sheet processing apparatus for processing a set of at least one sheet comprising a laterally moveable post-processing module are known. In this kind of sheet processing apparatus, a sheet is fed in a process direction through a transport path along which one or more processing and/or post-processing modules operate on the sheet. To introduce more flexibility in the possibilities of such post-processing modules, it is known to configure a post-processing module in a laterally moveable way, such that the post-processing module is moveable in a lateral direction, i.e. perpendicular to the process direction, such that the post-processing module is operable on a plurality of locations on the sheet. After the one or more post-processing operations on the sheet, the sheet is usually delivered to a next sheet processing apparatus or to a delivery location, where an operator may take out the sheet or processed set of at least one sheet. It is a disadvantage of this type of sheet processing apparatus that the operator is not able to discriminate between the individual sheets or sets of sheets at the delivery location.